


幸運偶遇

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Translation, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, parks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 巴奇又咬了一大口沙拉三明治。「我不只是討厭。我深痛惡絕。愛根本不存在了。」「明明有。」「我指的是愛情。」「還是有。」「才沒有。我覺得少了愛情，這個世界會更好。」





	幸運偶遇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Got Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022174) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



「你看看他們。」巴奇對經過他們的情侶搖頭。

「誰？」克林特東張西望，有些困惑。

「情侶。」

克林特哀嚎。「齁，你又來了，巴奇。」

「老天爺。」巴奇嘶了一聲，把手向四周揮動。「到處都是情侶！」

克林特翻了個白眼。「是啊。這裡是公園。人們來這裡散步，其中有些人是情侶。」

「天啊，你看他們。」巴奇指著一個將自己的女友「壁咚」，靠著一棵樹擁吻的男生。「你看看他們。我們瞭啦。你們在談戀愛。」

「喔喔。」克林特把一隻手覆蓋在心臟的地方，看起來很感動。「別這樣。他們很可愛。」

巴奇發出作嘔的聲音。「真是荒謬。」

「我的意思⋯⋯他們又不是很激烈——」

「噁，不是。我是指前後左右炫耀愛情的情侶。」

「好，就因為你有過一次不好的經驗——」

「是很多不好的經驗。很多。」

克林特不理會他。「不表示你應該恨肉麻兮兮的人⋯⋯或者愛情。」

巴奇又咬了一大口沙拉三明治。「我不只是討厭。我是深痛惡絕。愛根本不存在了。」

「明明有。」

「我說的是愛情。」

「還是有啊。」

「沒有。我覺得少了愛情，這個世界會更好。」

「兄弟，我知道你一向很悲觀，可是⋯⋯天啊！你之所以會這樣就因為我們在公園裡？」

「不是。不要表現得一副你不了解我的樣子，你這小王八蛋。」

「好，看看我。」

巴奇轉頭看著他的童年好友。「怎？」

克林特揍了他的肩膀一拳。「不是啦，我是說你看看我的愛情生活。」

「你的不算。你跟小娜是青梅竹馬。不一樣。」

「有什麼不一樣？」克林特頓了頓，拉住 Lucky 的拴鏈。他的狗看來有些愛睏，趴在地上不動。

巴奇咬了最後一口三明治才用手向隨處揮動。「你們兩個人之間很純真⋯⋯是循序漸進的發展。而且你們也不會到處炫耀。」

「啊哈！」克林特指著他。「所以你只是嫉妒嘛。」

巴奇把三明治的包裝紙皺成一團，塞進克林特的口袋裡，因為他可以。「我不是嫉妒。我只是覺得你們並不算數。」

克林特搖搖頭，手臂交疊在胸前，臉上是傻呼呼的得意笑容。「你知道你才是問題的根本。我們一直想辦法幫你撮——」

「我才不是問題。」這次換巴奇指著他。「你們的人選都很蠢，而且你別忘了，大部分的結局很糟。我很久以前就不指望你們了——」

克林特用手指戳他。「你在噘嘴。」

巴奇覺得火冒三丈，往前跨一步，一張臉對著克林特。「我沒在噘嘴。」

「你只是很期盼愛情，這也沒關係，可是你不要到處怪愛情——啊呦，啊呦，痛耶！」

巴奇把克林特的手臂扭到背後。「我在部隊待過的，巴頓。我打過仗，輕而易舉就可以扭斷你這隻手臂。」

「根本是作弊，你其中一隻手臂比較強壯——啊呦，啊呦！」

「你說話小心點——等等，Lucky 勒？」

所有一切突然被拋諸腦後，因為這在他們之間是常有的事。他們兩人東張西望，卻找不到那隻心愛的狗。

「Lucky？」克林特看來瀕臨慌張邊緣。「Lucky？喔，天啊⋯⋯」

他終於慌張了。

巴奇舉起雙手，試圖安撫他。「克林特，克林特，沒事的。我們會找到他的。」

他的朋友馬上對他大發雷霆。「這都是你的錯。現在我把自己的狗弄丟了。」

「老天爺。你小聲點，沒必要這麼大聲——」

克林特抓住他的衣領。「我們如果沒有找到牠，你就死定了，巴奇。然後小娜會再把你殺掉一次，確保你已經死了，然後我要把你埋掉。」

「天啊⋯⋯你別擔心。這裡是公園。我們會找到牠的⋯⋯」

克林特已經跑走，四處亂跑。巴奇搖搖頭，往另一個方向跑去。兩人就繞著諾大的公園中間的大噴水池跑。

他們花了幾分鐘終於找到牠。不到十分鐘。

看見牠的時候，他們兩人都在大噴水池的另一端。一個男人正在摸著非常雀躍的 Lucky。巴奇和克林特都大聲地鬆了一口氣，同時跑向他們。

克林特已經迫不及待。「我的天，Lucky！找到你實在太好了。」

他跪坐地上，擁抱自己的狗。奇怪的是，他的狗對正在摸牠的男人比較感興趣。

巴奇一趕到他們身邊，那個男人站了起來。巴奇正要向他道謝，卻停下腳步，驚為天人。

一個希臘男神大概再昨晚降臨人間，如今出現在他們面前撫摸 Lucky。

巴奇覺得周遭一切都安靜了下來，只剩微弱卻也沈重的嗡嗡聲。他的目光盯著眼前的幻象。那個人正在哈哈大笑，而 Lucky 在舔他的臉。當他把興奮的狗狗拉開的時候，巴奇忍不住仔細觀察他雕塑完美的身型。

_這可能是全世界最緊的汗衫了。_

巴奇的心臟跳得非常、非常快，快得他得伸手捂住胸口，阻止心臟跳動。他的喉嚨被哽住，單是這個男人站在自己眼前的這番景象已經讓他覺得被戕害了。

他驀地回到現實，因為克林特——哇靠來真的——跳到男人的身上，緊緊擁抱他。

「謝謝，謝謝，謝謝，謝謝你。」

「天啊⋯⋯我也沒做什麼。」男人朗聲大笑，巴奇覺得那真是婉如天籟。

巴奇就一直站在那裡，動也不動。他沒辦法。

但他最終還是往前移動，因為克林特做了一件讓他驚恐的事：親吻那個男人的額頭。

好幾次。

很大聲。

「老天耶！克林特！」巴奇把他的蠢朋友拉開，充滿歉意地向男人微笑。「對不起。」

克林特把他從身邊推開，（當天第一百次）用手指指著他。「你離我們遠一點。以後不准你跟我們一起散步。」

巴奇蹙眉。「為什麼？」

「你害我差點搞丟 Lucky。」

「我沒有。這關我什麼事？」

克林特又蹲了下來親吻 Lucky。「別擔心，小朋友。他以後不會跟我們出門了。我會保護你的。」

巴奇煩躁地抹了一把自己的臉。抬起頭的時候，他發現男人正在看著他，臉上繞是興味。

這麼久以來，巴奇第一次在那樣的注視下覺得害羞。

_我到底是怎麼了？_

「我叫史蒂夫。」說著，男人向巴奇伸出一隻手。

克林特跳起來，雙手握著對方的手用力地搖。「克林特。我叫克林特。再次感謝你。」

「我也沒做什麼。我只是在跑步，然後就發現這隻小可愛跟著我一起跑。」  
克林特驚呼一聲，巴奇詫異地挑起雙眉。

「牠平常連跟我們一起散步都懶，更別說是跑步了。」克林特說。

「對啊。」巴奇小聲輕喃。

史蒂夫聳聳肩，不好意思地搓揉自己的後脖子。巴奇情不自禁瞪視著那張臉。

那個二頭肌。

「好了，我該走了。」史蒂夫宣佈道。他彎下腰抱了抱 Lucky，才又站起來。「你有一隻很棒的狗。」

「我知道，我很 lucky。」克林特隨即咯咯笑。「Lucky，懂嗎？」他看了看史蒂夫。「牠的名字叫 Lucky。」

巴奇很想掐住克林特的脖子，把他淹在噴水池裡。

史蒂夫拍了拍克林特的肩膀，向巴奇點點頭後又繼續跑步。

巴奇轉身注視他的背影，直到他消失在人群中。

不知為何，他突然覺得心情沮喪。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「喔喔，寶貝，過來這裡。」小娜摟住克林特，讓他靠在自己的胸口上。「沒事了。」

「牠就那樣⋯⋯跑掉了。」克林特嘆息道。

巴奇一臉噁心的表情，從他們的冰箱裡拿個一罐啤酒。「請表現得像你的年紀。」

「你沒說話的資格，年輕人。」克林特一根手指指著他。

巴奇喝了一口啤酒，抹了抹嘴巴。「你如果不把那根手指收好，我對天發誓，我會替你把它折斷。」

克林特噘嘴。「小娜，你看他。」

小娜拍拍他的臉頰，兩邊都親吻後，站起來準備把食物熱一熱。「好啦，兩位，請好好相處。」

「好，你這小王八蛋，說真格的。」巴奇繞過櫃台，坐在椅子上。「別忘了，你當時也在場。你也是有責任的。」

「你當時如果沒有扭我的手臂，而且還造成疼痛，我早就會發現 Lucky 已經跑掉了。」

巴奇瞇眼看著他。「Lucky 大概是覺得你那些情情愛愛的話太無聊了——」

「你給我把那些話收回去！」

「我才他媽的不會！」

「好了，兩位。」小娜把千層麵放在桌上。「快吃吧。」

他們忘了自己在吵些什麼，開始狼吞虎嚥吃千層麵。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

兩個小時後，克林特躺在沙發上，頭靠在小娜的大腿上。巴奇呈大字型坐在另一張沙發上，完全累癱了。他們正在看電影，但巴奇並沒在專心看，因為他的思緒已經飄向別處。那裡充滿金髮、陽光笑容、湛藍眼睛、厚實肩膀的影像⋯⋯

Lucky 跳上去坐在他身邊。巴奇伸手搓揉狗狗的背，突然有個想法。

「嘿，不如讓我補償你，怎樣？」他問道，伸長脖子看著克林特。

他的朋友皺著眉頭，眼睛仍盯著螢幕。「什麼？為什麼？」

巴奇笑了。「既然我給你造成痛苦——」

「超痛苦。」

「我就每天帶 Lucky 散步一個月。」

克林特坐了起來，一臉狐疑。「什麼？然後又把牠搞丟？」

巴奇翻了個白眼。「我不會啦。我只是想說——」

「不行。」

「寶貝。」小娜打岔道。「你就讓他去吧。他白天也是個廢柴一個。」

巴奇狠狠地瞪了小娜一眼。「謝謝妳喔，小娜。」

「不客氣，詹姆斯。」

「可是說真的⋯⋯你就讓我來。」

「我看不出——」

「你接下來幾天會很忙，就讓我帶牠去散步吧。」

克林特看來猶豫不決，卻又在考慮這個主意。小娜的手指梳過他淺金色的頭髮，建議道：「我覺得你應該讓他去。當作懲罰。」

「啥？」巴奇蹙眉。

她看也不看他一眼，只是嗤笑。「你知道他有多討厭公園⋯⋯還有公園裡的一些人。」

克林特臉上不解的表情消失了，嘴巴勾起壞心眼的微笑。「沒錯，沒錯。好。一整個月。就這麼辦。」

他們根本是天生一對，簡直可怕得嚇死人。

有時候，他們真的是可怕得嚇死人。比如此刻。

巴奇隨他們去，他只是點點頭，繼續看電視，全程對明天即將或會遇見史蒂夫感到雀躍不已。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇坐在噴水池邊。在他們找到 Lucky 的同個地方。

他手裡都是狗狗的零食，Lucky 很想偷吃。他揉揉 Lucky 的背，東張西望，想找到那個男人。那個他一直在想著的男人。這個舉動很可笑，他很討厭自己竟然允許一個男人如此佔據自己的思緒。

「我只是想試試看，你懂嗎。」他對著狗說。「就是⋯⋯想證明這個人並不完美，而且他大概是個渾球。」

想到或許會見到他，他的心臟出賣了他，漏跳一拍。他隨意張望四周。

期待著兩人的交集，他盡量調節自己的呼吸。

一個小時過去了，巴奇還是沒見到他。他站起來，示意 Lucky 跟他走。「來吧，我們到處走走。」

他好希望見到他。

他沒見到。

他的內心失望不已，那樣的感覺好奇怪。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

接下來三天仍是同樣的狀況。

他走了同樣的路線，然後坐在那個蠢噴水池的平台上，像個傻子癡癡的等。

「我到底在等什麼呢？Lucky？」他看著坐在地上，一臉無聊、充滿睡意的狗狗。

巴奇咬了一口沙拉三明治。「我的意思是⋯⋯到底發生什麼事了？我什麼變成⋯⋯」他用手隨處示意。

他又咬了一口，聽見了一個聲音。「狗狗是最好的聽眾，所以我不會怪你。」

巴奇往自己的左手邊看去，連咀嚼都沒有，直接把那一口三明治吞下去。他開始咳得厲害，努力不讓自己手足無措，胡亂擺動。

太遲了。

那個男人——史蒂夫——走過來，開始輕拍他的背。「你還好嗎？」

巴奇覺得自己的眼睛開始泛淚，其中一只背叛了他，落下一滴淚水。

「來，喝口水。」史蒂夫把自己的水瓶遞給巴奇，但巴奇卻拒絕他，慢慢讓自己冷靜下來，做了個深呼吸。

「就⋯⋯沒事⋯⋯只是⋯⋯沒咀嚼就吞下去而已。有點痛。」

史蒂夫在他身邊坐下來，巴奇沒注意到多有靠近，直到他轉頭看著他。

他的心臟又在做那件事了。漏跳一拍。

「對不起。」史蒂夫誠懇地說。「我沒要嚇你的意思。」

巴奇拭掉那顆背叛的眼淚，再次清了清喉嚨。Lucky 已經站起來，走向史蒂夫。牠把頭擱在史蒂夫的大腿上。

史蒂夫輕輕笑了出來。「嘿，你好啊，小朋友。你想我嗎？」

巴奇對這個景象感到錯愕，但史蒂夫的笑聲更讓他震驚。還有他湛藍的笑眼。在陽光下閃耀的金髮。

_這有可能嗎？_

他從什麼時候開始在乎或留意這些事情？

他的心臟跳得好快，彷彿想要從他的胸腔跳出逃跑。

「你們有最棒的狗狗。」Lucky 開始舔史蒂夫的臉。

巴奇依舊傻傻地握著他的沙拉三明治，不曉得該做什麼或說什麼。

_我到底是怎麼了？我為什麼會在這個人面前表現得這麼笨拙？_

「我還不知道你叫什麼名字。」史蒂夫轉頭看著巴奇說道。

「呃⋯⋯我叫巴奇。」

史蒂夫伸出他的手，巴奇也伸出自己的手。兩人的手才一接觸，他便感到到一股像是電流的感覺。他迅速收回自己的手，忙著把那個惹麻煩的三明治包起來。

「很高興認識你⋯⋯應該是，再次見到。」

巴奇不發一語地看著他。對方撇開目光的時候，他才意識他自己一定表現得很沒禮貌。他聽見咀嚼的聲音，眼睛很快就發現 Lucky 正在吃狗食。巴奇撐大雙眼看著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫臉一紅。「不好意思。我來這裡跑步的時候會帶狗餅乾。我很愛狗。」

巴奇覺得胸口被什麼東西揪著。他發現自己正對男人友善地笑著。

「那真是慷慨。我是說這個傢伙。」巴奇揉了揉 Lucky 的背。「牠什麼都吃，連披薩也吃，你相不相信。可是我覺得不是每個人都這樣。人們有時候對自己的寵物很嚴格。」

史蒂夫看來若有所思。「嗯，你說的沒錯，可是到目前為止，我還算幸運的。」

兩人輕輕笑了出來，巴奇感覺他們身邊圍繞著一股從容輕鬆的氛圍，而自己的體內竄過一股怪異的興奮。

「好了，我該走了。」說著，史蒂夫站了起來，握住自己的水瓶。

巴奇的心情急速下墜。「喔。好。」

史蒂夫在那裡站了幾秒鐘，撓了撓 Lucky 的耳朵。「回頭見喔，小朋友。」

他抬頭看著巴奇的時候，笑容燦爛如陽。「回頭見，巴奇。」

巴奇仍對自己的喉嚨不讓他回一句話感到難堪。失望的程度之深讓他不知如何是好。

過了幾分鐘，他站了起來，拉著 Lucky 的拴鏈，要牠跟著一起走。他多期待可以有更長的對話，可是⋯⋯

_算了。也許明天會不一樣。_

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天，巴奇確保自己沒帶任何食物，免得又被噎著。他帶了咖啡和兩個馬芬。

因為他可以。

他內心有一部份希望史蒂夫喜歡甜食。

十分鐘過後，他才看見正在跑步的史蒂夫。一看見他們，對方停下了腳步。

Lucky 立刻跑過去，跳到他身上。史蒂夫差點兒往後倒，幸好他還是把狗狗擋了下來。

巴奇不禁微笑。他向史蒂夫揮揮手，對方走了過來。巴奇覺得自己好像贏了什麼大獎。他在噴水池的平台給他讓出一個位子。上面沾了一些水，巴奇馬上用從咖啡館拿的餐巾紙擦拭。

「喔，沒關係。」說著，史蒂夫坐了下來，拿出一些零食給 Lucky。

「你這樣寵牠，克林特會很慘。」看見 Lucky 一次所有零食吃掉，搖著尾巴央求更多，巴奇哈哈大笑。

「不會啦⋯⋯牠是個好孩子，你說是不是？我們不會跟他說的。不，我們不會說的⋯⋯」Lucky 開始舔史蒂夫的臉。

_這隻狗。太神奇了。_

巴奇把他的頭髮塞到耳後，試著若無其事般把買來的馬芬遞過去。他把馬芬握在手上，覺得自己的心臟快跑到喉間。這次選擇從他的嘴巴逃跑。

_搞什麼鬼？就直接給他啊。_

「給你。我多買了一份。如果你想吃的話。」

史蒂夫一副覺得很有趣的表情。「喔。謝謝。我的意思是⋯⋯我實在不應該。」

「喔，好。」巴奇感覺自己滿臉通紅。可是史蒂夫突然伸手去拿。

「我沒說我不拿。」他眨了眨眼睛，從巴奇手中拿過馬芬。他們的手指輕碰，巴奇感覺到那股震顫。

_這是怎麼回事？你是誰啊？_

「我沒看見你的伴侶和你一起？他最近好嗎？」

「伴侶？」巴奇蹙眉。

「誒⋯⋯呃⋯⋯克林特？嗯，那是他的名字，對不對？」

巴奇的眼睛差點從臉上凸出來。「喔！不，不是，不是！他不是——喔，我的天——不是。他是我的好朋友。這是他的狗。他上次被嚇到後，我主動提議帶他的狗出來散步一個月。他本來不願意，可是他的太太說服了他。他太太也是我的好朋友。我們是童年玩伴。」

他不曉得自己為什麼會告訴這個人——簡直就是個陌生人——如此私人的事，但跟他在一起非常舒服自在，這麼做感覺沒有什麼不好。

「喔。」史蒂夫小聲地說。「嗯，那很棒。你還有朋友。我小時候經常搬家，很難維持友情。」

他們一直聊啊聊啊聊。沒什麼個人或特別話題，就只是當時和全年的天氣，這座城市和公園，狗狗還有貓咪。

他們又繼續聊更多，太陽不知不覺即將西沉。他們分開的時候，巴奇準備好迎接第二天。他的臉上是燦爛的笑容。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「你為什麼打扮得這麼好看？」才替他開門，小娜便問他。「發生什麼事了？」

巴奇迴避她的目光，卻還是冷笑。「幹嘛？我一直都這麼好看。」

她對他瞇著眼睛。「不是這個樣子。」

她說的沒錯。他穿了他那條很好看的磨損牛仔褲、綠色亨利衫和皮外套。他甚至把頭髮梳成亂髻，是可以襯托他的造型。

「隨便啦，小娜。來吧，Lucky。我們走囉。」

Lucky 跑向他，巴奇差點兒用跑的逃離小娜算計的目光。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「嗯，我打過仗。」巴奇在史蒂夫的眼睛留意到那隻閃爍的金屬手之後說。

「真的？」史蒂夫溫柔地問。

「陸軍 107 步兵團的詹姆斯・巴恩斯中士。」他把一撮散落的頭髮塞到耳後，剝了一塊馬分給 Lucky。

「我也是。我的意思是，打過仗。隊長。」

「喔，這樣啊。」巴奇站起來，頗戲劇化地向他敬禮。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，喝了一口巴奇買來的咖啡。「走開啦。坐下。」

巴奇咯咯地笑，坐了下來。

「你真是渾球。」史蒂夫搖著頭說。

巴奇用自己的肩膀碰了碰他的肩膀。「你才渾球。」

Lucky 在史蒂夫的腳上趴了下來。「別這樣，小朋友。我這要怎麼繼續跑步呢？」

巴奇看著狗狗，又看著史蒂夫，目光逗留，因為他可以趁史蒂夫轉過來看他之前好好欣賞。凝視。研究。幻想。

他覺得自己的胸口充滿溫暖還有一種無以名狀的感覺。

「你被我們困住了。」巴奇小聲地說。

史蒂夫微笑看著他。「好像是喔。」

「無路可逃。」

「的確如此。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「我以前會在鞋子裡放報紙。」史蒂夫坦言，臉頰染上一抹粉紅。

「少來了。真的假的？」巴奇大笑著問。

「真的！」

「我不相信。」

「我跟你說——」

「不是，我不相信你小時候真如你所說的那樣，瘦瘦小小的。」

「我發誓，巴奇。」史蒂夫笑道。「我下次帶照片來。」

「你只是想討恭維而已，這位先生。」

「我不是。」

「是，你就是！」

「不是！」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「我在退伍軍人協會工作。」咬了一口史蒂夫為他帶來的甜甜圈，巴奇說道。

「真的？我也曾經在退伍軍人協會工作過。」史蒂夫將巴奇的咖啡遞給他，說道。「我朋友也在那裡工作。」

「曾經？」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「是這樣的，我還是有在當志工，可是我目前在這附近的社區大學當美術老師。其實，就幾條街區的距離。」

「那很酷。」

「我知道。」

巴奇把甜甜圈吃完，卻依然無法忘懷史蒂夫是個畫家這件事。他把咖啡喝完後，又偷偷瞄了史蒂夫幾眼，問道：「所以你是個畫家？」

「應該是吧。」史蒂夫的臉頰變成粉紅色。

「應該是？」

「這個，你要我怎麼說呢⋯⋯」

「天啊⋯⋯你的專長是自貶，對不對？」

「才不是。」

「是，根本就是。」

「好。不如我讓你看看我的作品，由你判斷。」

巴奇的心臟當天第一百次漏跳一拍。

「我很期待。」他小聲地說。

史蒂夫以非常溫柔的笑容看著他，才點點頭。「好。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們繼續如此這般在下午碰面，巴奇覺得自已好像在空氣中漫步。那是一種從未有過的奇異、狂喜之情。他發現自己有時候，只是有時候，會一路蹦跳過去。

兩個星期後，小娜又再次瞇著眼睛問他。他忽略問題，反而對她吐舌頭。她只是把手臂抱在胸前，看著他和 Lucky 離開。

史蒂夫在繼續跑步前停下來陪他們坐一會兒。他把一個褐色紙袋放在他們之間，拿出兩小塊大理石蛋糕。

「喔哇，謝謝。」巴奇接過自己的那一塊蛋糕，將其中一杯咖啡遞給他。「這是你的咖啡。」

他們在愉快的安靜中喝著咖啡，只聽見 Lucky 咀嚼史蒂夫與牠分享的那塊蛋糕的聲音。

巴奇覺得今天有些不一樣。史蒂夫看來不像是準備去跑步的樣子。他身上的穿著並不是平時慢跑的裝扮。他穿了一條牛仔褲和一件汗衫。而且是最緊的一件，巴奇心想。

他的內心充滿自信，覺得自己也許可以約史蒂夫他一起閒晃。到一處遠離公園和狗狗的地方。他尚不確定史蒂夫是否單身，但對方從未暗示過有另一半，而且他的手指上也沒有戒指。巴奇也不確定史蒂夫是否喜歡男人，但試試又何妨。

「我說史蒂夫。」他開口道。

史蒂夫轉頭看著他，巴奇盡量控制情緒。他緊張得兩手發抖，他於是撫摸 Lucky 的毛髮。

「怎麼了？」

「我在想——」

手機鈴聲打斷了他的話，他同時既感激又不爽。他肯定是得到了短暫喘息的機會。

是史蒂夫的手機。他懷著歉意看他。「你介意我接一下嗎？」

「不會，你盡管接。」

巴奇在腦子裡反覆練習接下來要說的話，但一切霎時間崩潰瓦解。他聽見史蒂夫用最溫柔的聲音說⋯⋯

「嘿，親愛的⋯⋯」

巴奇覺得一切都停了下來，他的腦袋短路了。

而且狀況越來越糟。

「對不起，布麗姬，可是我一定要再摸一次那隻狗狗。嗯，牠現在正在舔我的手掌，我發誓。牠一直都很棒，小蜜糖。我們明天一起來這個公園散步，妳到時見到牠就會相信我的話了。」

他轉身看著笑也不笑的巴奇，聳聳肩膀，像是在說：「怎麼了？」

巴奇低頭看著自己的大腿，發現自己的手已經握成拳頭。

「好。我們待會兒回家見，小蜜糖。」

巴奇就在此時站了起來。他真的不想再待在這裡了。他必須離開這裡，越快越好。

「我⋯⋯呃⋯⋯我該走了。」他脫口道。

史蒂夫對他蹙眉。「什麼？一切都好嗎？」

巴奇點點頭，看也不看他一眼。「嗯。只是想起⋯⋯呃⋯⋯有個⋯⋯呃⋯⋯東西要去領。」

「喔。」

當巴奇瞥了他一眼的時候，他發現史蒂夫的臉上是失望的表情。

史蒂夫清清喉嚨。「好。我們明天見？」

巴奇速速點頭，抓了 Lucky 的拴鍊趕緊往回家的方向走。離開這個該死的公園，離開史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他直接走進自己的住處，放下鑰匙，任由 Lucky 到處走動，自己則倒臥在亂七八糟的床上。上面鋪滿了今天早上無法決定的衣服。只為了讓史蒂夫印象深刻。

「齁⋯⋯」連一個字都說得很弱。

他覺得心情沈重，接著抓了毯子的一端，拉上來覆蓋在自己的身上。他將自己包裹起來，定定地注視著眼前白色的牆面。過了幾分鐘，床凹陷下去，Lucky 試圖鑽進他的毯子裡。巴奇讓他進來，不發一語，因為如果開口，他一定會哭泣。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們過了幾個小時才出現。

「詹姆斯，開門！」小娜從他的公寓大門外喊道。

「巴奇，別這樣！我們知道你在裡面。」克林特敲門。

認出父母的聲音，Lucky 從床上跳下來，跑到大門去。他對著門口又吠又抓。克林特驚恐的聲音差一點，差一點讓巴奇微笑。

「我的天。Lucky！你還好嗎？我一定會把你救出來。」

「老天爺。」小娜嘆道。「你的忠誠真是讓人質疑。」

「才沒有！」

小娜又敲了一次門。「詹姆斯。」她的聲音變得較溫柔。「拜託你開門。你帶 Lucky 到公園去散步已經好幾個小時了，而且我們打了好多通電話你都沒接。拜託讓我們進去。」

巴奇揉揉眼睛，擦拭紅紅的鼻子。

天啊，他覺得自己真是可笑。

他從床上爬起來，甚至沒有整理頭髮，直接往大門走去，把擋路的 Lucky 移開。

他一把門打開，Lucky 立刻跳到克林特的身上，小娜則衝進屋裡。巴奇不等他們，逕自回到自己的床上，躺回剛剛的姿勢。無助的胎姿。

過了幾分鐘，小娜走了進來。他感覺床墊凹陷下去，為防她向他伸手，他從她的身邊移開。

「詹姆斯⋯⋯」她的聲音較平常更溫柔，巴奇為此感到氣憤。他不是那種會後悔的人。他不喜歡被人同情。

「詹姆斯⋯⋯是不是⋯⋯你是不是——」

「不是。」他堅決答道。他每次只要陷入低潮，他們都會以為他是焦慮症又犯了。「不是那樣。」

「那是什麼？」

「我只是⋯⋯拜託妳就就讓我一個人靜靜。」聽見自己的聲音顫抖，他感到詫異。「我只想一個人。」

他聽見她輕嘆一聲，站了起來。克林特站在睡房門口。

「巴奇？發生什麼事了？」

巴奇閉上眼睛，努力不對他們發脾氣。幸好小娜拉開克林特，將門半掩。

他還是聽得見他們說話。

「走吧。他只是需要一個人靜一靜。」

「他還好嗎？」

「我不曉得⋯⋯」

「我可以讓 Lucky 留下來——」

「我覺得我們應該都回家。」

Lucky 吠了一聲。大門關上前，他最後只聽見他們漸遠的聲音。

巴奇閉上眼睛，盡量睡著，逃離一切。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

三天過去了，他每天就穿著運動長褲，大腿上一碗多力多滋（Doritos），Netflix 開著。他其實也不曉得自己在看什麼，只知道是和大自然有關的節目。有人在敲門。

他聽而不聞。

「詹姆斯？」

他哀歎一聲。「走開啦，小娜。」

「開門。」

「不要！」

他接著把多力多滋塞進嘴巴裡。聽見大門不知不覺被打開，他差點兒噎著。他瞠目結舌，看著她把手上拿著的什麼東西放進口袋裡，把門關上。她走了進來，在他的身邊坐下。

「你應該把窗戶打開，讓空氣流通。外面也很晴朗。」

「你他媽的是怎麼進來的？」

「我跟你說過。我以前是情報局探員。」

他翻了個白眼。「妳才不是。別再扯這個謊了。我都聽膩了。」

她用手撫過自己的頭髮。「好。你不用相信我。」

他拿起遙控器，把音量調大。他沒心情跟她玩遊戲。她抓了遙控器，關掉電視音量。

「我在看耶。」

「你給我聽好了，我需要你的幫忙。我沒辦法跟克林特和 Lucky 去公園散步了。我快死了。」

他輕輕笑了出來，卻不看她。

「是一個男生，對不對？」

他不回答，反而開始把玩運動長褲上的那個小洞。對於她的精準猜測，他一點也不訝異。她向來都很有洞察力。

她嘆了一口氣，交叉雙腿。「是一個男生，而且你在公園遇見他。然後一定是發生了什麼事——」

他馬上轉頭看她。她並不是向來都那麼有洞察力。

「妳他媽的怎麼知道？」

她得意地笑了笑。「舉一反三沒那麼難。」

他瞇起眼睛看著她。

「好啦。你明明很討厭公園，卻主動要帶 Lucky 去散步，然後過幾天，你開始注重穿著打扮，可是你從不管穿著打扮，除非你真的、真的很想給什麼人留下好印象，然後你像一隻受傷的小狗狗回來，把自己關在密不透風的公寓裡。」

他的嘴巴張得大大的，她幫他合上嘴巴。「為了確保我的推測無誤，我審問了我親愛的老公，要他告訴我那天到底發生了事⋯⋯所以我現在過來了。」

他什麼也沒說，但他感覺到自己滿臉通紅，心臟狂跳，因為他從來就不是那種人。他過去不曾是，如今也不是那種向人展示自己脆弱面的人。即便是朋友也一樣。

而那個男人把他變成一個偷偷暗戀人的高中小男生。

「妳剛好猜到。」他喃喃地說。

他在等待什麼。等待她的同情說詞，但接下來的話讓他哈哈大笑。

「我當情報局探員不是沒有原因。」

「隨便啦。」

她把手搭在他的肩膀上，他任命地嘆了一口氣。

「他不一樣。」他用手梳過頭髮。「我不曉得。就⋯⋯」他把手放在自己的心口上，希望她會明白，希望他不需要解釋，因為他也知道該怎麼說。也不知道那到底是什麼。「一見到他的那當下，我無法移開目光。後來進一步了解他⋯⋯我無法回頭。」

「我知道⋯⋯」

「也無所謂了。」

「為什麼？」

「他有伴了。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「布麗姬。那是她的名字。」

「啊呦。你見過她了？」

他搖搖頭。「我聽見他跟那個女生講電話。」

她撓了撓他的頭髮，他咕噥一聲，不滿地看著她。

她拍拍他的膝蓋兩次才站起來。「我明天晚上有客人過來。你最好給我打扮整齊現身，否則我會親自把你拖過去。」

他呻吟了一聲。「不、要。妳明知道我討厭人群。」

「這個嘛，那些人特別好，而且我喜歡他們。」

「妳什麼開始跟不認識的人打交道？」

她看似被冒犯的樣子。「我跟人打交道的。」

他翻了個白眼。她走到大門才露出懇求的表情。「我沒辦法一個人應付我那個笨老公。我需要幫忙。你知道克林特在晚餐聚會都怎麼表現的。」

「好啦。」

她眨了眨眼睛，轉身離開。他把臉埋進靠墊裡，大聲尖叫。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇帶了啤酒出現。

這是他四天來第一次洗澡，把自己收拾整齊。他把頭髮梳成一個亂髻，套上皮外套，配一件穿舊了的滾石汗衫。

「去他的著裝規範。」他一進門便說。

「我什麼都沒說。」小娜說道。「我甚至沒提到有著裝規範。」她上下打量他。

他指著她的眼睛，又指著克林特的眼睛。「你們的眼睛說明一切。」

他把啤酒放進冰箱裡，替自己打開一瓶。他等不及結束這件事，結束這個夜晚。

然後他注意到那些看起來很滑稽的杯子蛋糕⋯⋯

_等等。_

「小娜。天啊，有小孩要來？」

她沒有答覆，將那些災難的杯子蛋糕和小包裝的蘋果汁擺在茶几上。

「靠夭搞什麼鬼。有小孩要來。」

「你最好注意一下你的遣詞用字。是，有小孩要來，但只有一個。」

「巴奇，別擔心。」克林特說道。「Lucky 這個時候就派上用場了。」

巴奇大聲呻吟。「我等不及這個夜晚趕快結束。」

十分鐘後，門上是一陣輕輕的敲門聲。巴奇攤坐在沙發上，手裡拿著啤酒，大腿上則坐著 Lucky。

小娜拍打他的手臂， 走去開門，克林特跟隨在後。「你給我坐好。」

他只得認命，乖乖聽從指示。

她把門大開。她和她先生開心的聲音讓巴奇反感。

「嘿！你好！請進。」

巴奇當場愣住。只見史蒂夫走進門，一個小女孩跟在身旁，抓著他的腿。

「嘿，謝謝你們的邀請。」

「不客氣。通常沒什麼人喜歡過來。」克林特說道，小娜拍打他的手臂。

巴奇的腦筋一時轉不過來。怎麼會？為什麼⋯⋯？

史蒂夫走了進來，一隻手搭在小女孩的背上。

史蒂夫走到客廳中央，站在那裡的時候，巴奇甚至無法起身。

史蒂夫以那個燦爛如陽的笑跟他打招呼。「嘿，巴奇。」

小娜走過來，把手放在小女孩金色的捲髮上。「這是布麗姬。史蒂夫的女兒。」

巴奇的腦袋霎時清明。

喔。

_喔！_

Lucky 跳了起來，小女孩的表情突然亮起來。「Lucky！」

她坐下來跟牠一起玩，狗狗的表現像是和她認識許久。

「呃⋯⋯」巴奇還是無法說話。

這時，小娜銳利的目光將他拉回現實。他馬上站起來。

「嘿，史蒂夫。」他怯生生地說。

「嘿。」史蒂夫向他揮揮手，示意自己的女兒過來他身邊。「布麗姬，過來。這是我的朋友，巴奇。我一直跟妳提的那個人。」

巴奇馬上往他的方向看，對他說的最後一句話相當在意。

_他提起過我？_

「嗨，巴奇。我喜歡你的名字。」

巴奇呵呵笑，單膝跪下，伸出一隻手。「嗨，布麗姬。我更喜歡妳的名字。」

她羞紅了臉，繼續撫摸狗狗。

巴奇抬頭一看，為自己所站的位置臉頰泛紅。他的眼睛正好對著史蒂夫的腰。

他快速站起來，不自覺地將不聽話的頭髮塞到耳後。「我不曉得你有個女兒。」

「嗯⋯⋯」史蒂夫看來很不好意思。「對不起。這件事⋯⋯呃，一直沒機會提。」

小娜和克林特把啤酒拿過來。他們向布麗姬展示那些充滿節慶喜氣的杯子蛋糕，讓她開心尖叫。史蒂夫在沙發上坐了下來，巴奇加入他。一如往常。一如他們在噴水池平台挨近坐在一起那樣。

「那個⋯⋯」巴奇實在很想知道。「她的母親無法出席？」

史蒂夫的嘴唇抿在一起。「我離婚了。」

「喔，我很遺憾。」巴奇是真心誠意這麼想，即便只是因為史蒂夫臉上閃而過的表情。

「已經好幾年了，但還是謝謝你。」

巴奇的目光落在小女孩的身上。她的笑聲彷彿贏了樂透似的快樂響亮，就只因為她正在和一隻狗狗玩耍。她的神采奕奕，跟她的父親一樣。

他情不自禁對她微笑。

「你為什麼就那樣消失不見了？」史蒂夫悄聲地問。

「喔⋯⋯我⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」

「娜塔莎跟我說你最近工作很忙。」

巴奇搜尋小娜的身影，她卻不知所蹤。他肯定會宰了她。

他卻不忍糾正史蒂夫。「對啊。工作。」隨即蹙眉。「等等，你怎麼會認識小娜？」

「這個嘛，我那天跑完步等你，你沒有出現，可是我看見 Lucky 和克林特，娜塔莎當時跟他一起。」

「嗯。」他實在不知道該說些什麼。

「我們很想念你。」史蒂夫看著自己的雙手。「我⋯⋯我是說⋯⋯我很想念我們的聊天。坦白說，過去幾個星期，你和 Lucky 是我生活中的亮點。」

巴奇覺得自己的喉嚨乾燥，他喝了一大口啤酒，然後轉頭看著史蒂夫。「我也是。我是說你也是。我的意思是⋯⋯天啊，我不會講話。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，身體往後靠。「我明白你的意思。別擔心。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

這個夜晚相當愉快。巴奇全程黏在史蒂夫和布麗姬的身邊。一個小時後，他跟布麗姬坐在地板上陪 Lucky 玩耍。

他通常不太喜歡小孩。他們讓他覺得害怕，但這個小女孩很快就擄獲他的心。也許因為她是史蒂夫的孩子，但他知道就一個六歲的小孩而言，她相當規矩乖巧。

「你跑步的時候，她都在哪裡？」巴奇問道，目光看向史蒂夫。

「在她阿姨家。我之前都在早上跑步，可是由於她的關係，還有學校跟工作，我決定更改跑步的時段。」他笑了笑，揉揉自己的後脖子。「我很高興自己做了這個決定。因為我認識了你和 Lucky。」

巴奇看著對方臉頰泛紅，轉移目光。他覺得自己的胸口一陣緊。他的猜測正確嗎？他真的有機會嗎？

「我也很高興。我很喜歡在噴水池那裡跟你度過的時光。」

Lucky 這時跳到史蒂夫的身上，讓他哈哈大笑，往後踉蹌一些。Lucky 到處在史蒂夫的身上舔舐。「喔，你現在才想起我啊？」

「把拔，你看！」布麗姬也跳到他身上。「牠很愛你。」

巴奇微笑，試圖將 Lucky 從史蒂夫身上輕輕推開，狗狗卻跳到他身上去。  
「老天爺！」

「牠很想你。」克林特插話。

「披薩來了！」小娜從大門走來，手上捧著六盒披薩。

一人一盒。連 Lucky 都有自己的一盒。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們正在小露台上，因為史蒂夫要巴奇一起加入他。巴奇開始感覺自己的心跳正以每小時一千英里的速度奔跑，因為這是他第一次真正跟他獨處。

沒有 Lucky。

沒有其他人。

他回頭看見克林特和布麗姬正在跟 Lucky 玩什麼遊戲，小娜把腿擱在茶几上，咯咯笑地看著他們。

「我跟你說，你如果需要的話，我不介意幫忙。」史蒂夫開口道，一隻手握住圍欄，另一隻手則拿著啤酒。

巴奇蹙眉。「啥？」

「是這樣的。」史蒂夫撓了撓後脖子。「娜塔莎跟我說你過去這三天在退伍軍人協會很忙，我過去也跟一些退伍軍人合作過⋯⋯你可以說我有空閒的時間。」

巴奇只是注視著他，史蒂夫馬上又補充道：「當然，如果你要的話。我不想——」

「我並不是忙於工作。」巴奇脫口而出。

他同時既鬆了一口氣又充滿壓力。

「喔。」史蒂夫一時間看來很困惑。

巴奇感覺自己的四肢麻痺，但他無法站在那裡繼續這場遊戲，這個謊言，因為他覺得史蒂夫會繼續堅持伸出援手。

_他好貼心，靠！_

「我以為⋯⋯」巴奇正在想方設法解決這件事，提出什麼解釋，但他的嘴巴卻背叛了他。

出乎他的意料，他開始坦承。

「我真的以為我和你之間根本沒有機會，而且我從來沒有這麼失望過。我以為那天電話裡的布麗姬是你的女朋友還是⋯⋯你懂的⋯⋯。所以我那三天都在躲在家裡，我難過到用我最愛的毯子把自己裹起來。我那幾天穿著運動長褲，只吃多力多滋、喝啤酒。我的意思是⋯⋯我不是那種人，你懂嗎？」巴奇笑了出來，有點歇斯底里的那種。他無法停止說話。

「我的意思是⋯⋯我們聊天，而且我很喜歡所有關於你的一切。我喜歡我們之間那份輕鬆自在，而且⋯⋯我的意思是⋯⋯我想要那份感覺。我要那份感覺。我還不曉得自己跟你是不是還有機會因為我根本不知道你是雙性戀還是直男而且我現在大概已經毀掉這個機會——老天爺——我沒辦法停止說話。我們有可能會成為好朋友，可是我已經毀了這個機會，因為我一直沒完沒了地跟你說我從見到你的那天起就對你有感覺，我一直在暗戀你⋯⋯我的意思是⋯⋯」他把手四處揮舞，啤酒灑在地上，但他已經懶得理會。「這是怎麼回事？我是誰？我不是——不是——不是這個樣的。我一向頭腦冷靜，我不相信愛情，也不相信可以在短時間內喜歡上一個人。」他深深吸了一口氣，看見史蒂夫臉上的表情，他一時不知如何反應，惶惑不安。

史蒂夫看來既驚訝又同情，巴奇當下意識到自己嘩啦嘩啦說個沒完，大概連單純做朋友的機會都徹底毀了。

史蒂夫不發一語。

巴奇好像從露台跳下去。可是他們在一樓，所以那也於事無補。

為了挽回顏面，巴奇指了指露台的門。「我⋯⋯呃⋯⋯我要來消失然後⋯⋯呃⋯⋯嗯。好。」他轉過身卻沒有機會走到門口，因為史蒂夫抓住他的手臂，一把將他拉回來。

他才一轉身，史蒂夫的嘴巴已經貼住他，絲毫不給他適應的機會。

史蒂夫親吻他，像是渴望已久。他的吻抽光所有的氧氣，巴奇融化了。

真真正正。

徹徹底底。

因為他的膝蓋癱軟，史蒂夫用手臂圈著他的腰，把他扶好，緊緊依偎。

如此貼在對方的身上，同時被親吻，那樣的感覺讓巴奇巴奇情不自禁大聲呻吟。

他於是回吻。

喔，他多麽認真回吻。

而且那感覺比他的想像還要好。他其中一隻手捧住史蒂夫的後腦勺，另一隻手抓住他的襯衫，皺成一團。

那是一個綿長的吻。就初吻來說，也太激烈了。

但巴奇和史蒂夫顯然不在意，因為他們緊貼著彼此。

他們只在需要空氣呼吸的時候拉開距離。

兩人都用力粗喘。

史蒂夫伸出一隻手把巴奇的頭髮塞到耳後。「我一直很想這麼做⋯⋯你的頭髮好軟。」

巴奇攀附在他身上，雙手搭在他的胸口。

「幹，你好壯。」巴奇喃喃低語。

史蒂夫大聲笑了出來，巴奇在他的脖子上輕輕一吻。他拉開距離的時候，史蒂夫用兩隻手臂環住他。

「對了。」史蒂夫開口道。

「嗯？」

「剛剛真是好長的告白。」

巴奇冷冷地瞪了他一眼，佯裝要從他的懷抱掙脫，史蒂夫卻咯咯笑。「對不起。對不起。」

巴奇挑眉。「你如果是認真道歉，那就吻我。」

他們的吻卻是短暫的，因為玻璃門上是一陣大聲的敲門聲。

他們這才想起有人在。

而且他們正在喜孜孜地看著他們。

布麗姬雙手鼓掌，跳上跳下。克林特正在擦拭眼淚。小娜則在拍手叫好。

Lucky 把爪子趴在玻璃上，大聲吠叫。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

兩年後，在布麗姬和克林特的要求下，Lucky 是巴奇和史蒂夫婚禮上的戒童。


End file.
